


The Werewolf and the Vampire

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [58]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Immortal Derek Hale, Light Masochism, M/M, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: Vampire Stiles returns home to his werewolf lover with the need to feed.





	The Werewolf and the Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [The Werewolf and the Vampire (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990603) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written…

Stiles is cutting it close when he gets back to the building he and Derek call home, far away from civilisation. The sun is just beginning to rise, changing the sky from dark-blue to a pretty orange. He wishes he could stay outside and feel the sunlight warming his pale skin again, but that would mean his death, and he could never do that to Derek. Not after all the sacrifices the werewolf has made for him. He sighs, enters the building and shuts the door firmly behind himself.

He stands in the foyer and uses his superior hearing to locate the love of his long life. Derek's heartbeat emanates slow and steady from the master bedroom. He must still be asleep.

His throat feeling dry, Stiles ascends the grand staircase to the first floor. He walks into the bedroom and over to the huge canopy bed in which Derek slumbers. Sitting on the edge, he smiles to himself when Derek immediately turns over and reaches for him in his sleep. He ends up with the werewolf's large arm wrapped around his leg, the silk sheets slipping down Derek's body with the movement. Stiles can't resist running his hands up and down the broad expanse of his lover's bare back, stopping every now and then to trace the swirling lines of the triskelion tattoo between Derek's shoulder blades. He's still smiling as he watches him sleep, noting that Derek's dark hair is messy and sleep-rumpled.

He's so cute like this.

Stiles' mind wanders then, leading him into his memories of the past and how they both got here.

It wasn't an easy journey for either of them. The start of their romantic relationship happened nearly a century ago now, just after Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune. Seeing him like that, having there be a threat to Stiles specifically, had been the last straw for Derek. The realisation that he'd almost left it too late, nearly missed his chance to progress their relationship, led Derek to appear in Stiles' bedroom two days after the Nogitsune was dispatched.

Stiles was shocked when Derek pulled him out of his desk chair and kissed him without a word, but he'd been on board once the shock wore off. They were inseparable after that, much to the consternation of Stiles' dad. The sheriff had worried a lot, but being able to call Derek his had made Stiles so happy that he hadn't cared what his dad thought. Eventually, seeing his son like that after the trauma of the Nogitsune's possession brought the sheriff around. Everything was perfect.

It was like that for months—no new threat in Beacon Hills, just the pack getting closer to each other, getting stronger in preparation for the day their luck changed for the worse.

Their vicissitude of fortune came ten months after the Nogitsune in the form of a group of vampires. They caused a lot of hassle for the Hale Pack and left a trail of exsanguinated bodies in their wake. Stiles remembers dreading the sun going down because it meant that someone else would die while he and his pack were powerless to stop it.

He had Derek staying with him every night at that point. It was purely for protection, and Scott stayed with Allison and Jackson stayed with Lydia. It worked, keeping them all safe long enough for them to figure out a way to stop the vampires. With Deaton's help, they discerned what was myth—garlic, mirrors, having to be invited in—and what would actually kill the undead bastards—staking, decapitation and fire—but before they could put any of their knowledge into practice, the vampires finally made their move on the pack, targeting what they deemed to be the weakest link first:

Stiles.

Having got caught in traffic, Stiles was so late getting back to his house that evening that the sun had already gone down. As soon as he exited his Jeep, the vampires captured him, all seven of them showing up at once. Derek wasn't strong enough to stop the whole group by himself.

Stiles was brought back to the vamps' nest, where he was fed on so much that he was barely alive. When the Hale Pack finally found the nest and it was obvious to the vamps that they were all about to be wiped out, one of them—a man who looked like he was turned at around thirty years old—finished Stiles off. He held the human up by the neck, using him as a shield so that Derek and the other werewolves were unable to attack for fear of hurting him.

The vamp laughed, sounding a bit deranged, before he sank his fangs into his own wrist and held the wound over Stiles' mouth. Stiles didn't want to let any of the blood past his lips, but the vamp had covered his nose too, and he had no choice. His body needed oxygen, so he gasped and accidentally swallowed some blood. With it now in his system, the vamp snapped Stiles' neck like a twig and—according to what Derek told him later—just stood there as the Hale Pack rushed him and literally tore him apart.

What followed was a heated debate about what should be done with Stiles' body. The decision was left up to Stiles' dad and Derek, as they were the ones closest to him. They could either bury him and allow him to come back as a vampire, or they could stake him and let him rest.

The next night, Stiles rose from his own grave.

The months that followed were hard. His thirst for blood felt insurmountable, but he was kept sated enough with blood bags and didn't give in and feed on anyone. There were a couple close calls, but Derek was always there to stop him and talk him back down.

With the blood taken care of, there was just the issue of his newfound immortality to contend with. He would stay looking eighteen for however long he ended up living, whereas Derek, his dad and all of his friends would grow old and die. It was a tough pill for all of them to swallow, so tough that Derek didn't end up swallowing it at all. Instead, he found a spell.

A spell for immortality.

When showing it to Stiles, Derek said that he didn't relish the idea of outliving his pack, but he hated the idea of Stiles being on his own even more. So he got Deaton to cast the spell, and that was that.

All of that led them to where they are now. They have no ties to the world but each other and can never stay in one place for too long for fear of someone noticing that they don't age. But Stiles is happy, and he thinks that Derek is too. There are perks to Stiles being a vampire too, the majority of which they discovered before the spell. Derek no longer had to be careful with Stiles in bed, could give into the beast inside and fuck Stiles within an inch of his life. On the flipside, Stiles could use his super strength to manhandle Derek too. It made sex even more fantastically toe-curling.

And then, after the spell, they realised the main perk of Stiles having a werewolf lover: he could feed on Derek, could get fresh, warm blood straight from the vein, and because of Derek's fast healing rate, his blood would replenish quickly every time. This meant no more blood bags, which, while doing their job, were never particularly appetising or satisfying. There was no more risk of Stiles feeding on someone innocent because Derek could always keep him well-fed.

It really was the perfect solution.

Speaking of, Stiles comes out of his memories when the burning at the back of his throat gets particularly bad. He hasn't fed since the previous evening, and he needs to do it again very soon.

Staring down at his lover, Stiles traces his fingers up Derek's back to the side of his neck, to one of his favourite places to feed. Even with Derek's fast healing rate, there are two scars there, two small circles of raised, pale flesh from Stiles' fangs. Every time he sees them, Stiles feels a surge of possessiveness. He's proud that Derek will always bear his mark, like a symbol of ownership.

"Wake up, Sourwolf," Stiles coaxes, his voice gentle as he runs his fingers through Derek's hair.

"Shh…sleeping…" the werewolf murmurs, holding tighter to Stiles' leg.

Stiles chuckles. "No can do. I'm getting hungry."

This gets Derek to rouse. He pulls back from Stiles' leg and peers blearily up at him, looking so adorable that, were Stiles' heart still beating, it would skip in his chest.

"How bad?" Derek asks.

"Pretty bad," Stiles answers honestly.

Derek sits up and rubs the remnants of sleep from his eyes. "What's the time?"

"A few minutes after sunrise."

Lowering his hands to his lap, Derek peers at Stiles and grows suspicious. "Did you only just get back?"

"No," Stiles lies. "I'm a _responsible_ vampire."

Derek scoffs. "Sure."

"Anyway…let's make with the blood, hmm?" Stiles says impatiently. His gums ache as his fangs begin to descend.

"You know the rule—not in the bed," Derek warns him, flinging back the emerald-green sheets.

Stiles rolls his eyes, even though his lover has a point. They ruined several sets of sheets with blood before they instated that rule. "Fine, fine…"

Standing up, Derek raises his arms above his head and stretches with a groan. Stiles takes the opportunity to ogle, still just as affected by the majesty of Derek's body as he was the first time they got naked together. Every inch of tanned, hirsute skin calls to him, every perfectly defined muscle…God, Stiles always wants him, and now is no different, his cock hardening in his boxer-briefs.

"I thought you needed to feed?" Derek asks him teasingly, noticing his predicament.

Stiles sticks his tongue out. "You know it tends to go hand-in-hand."

"True. C'mon. I need to shower. You can feed in there."

Stiles shadows Derek into the en suite bathroom, stripping off clothes as he goes. "Can we fool around too?"

Derek turns the knob to switch on the shower and holds his hand beneath the spray to gauge the temperature. The front of his body is half-turned toward Stiles, so Stiles can see how his soft cock is plumping up, becoming long and thick. "I suppose I'll allow it," Derek says.

"You'd better." Stiles grabs a handful of Derek's tight ass. "I need to get my dick in you like, yesterday."

Once the werewolf has deemed that the temperature of the shower is right, he steps inside the stall and pulls Stiles with him. After the door is closed, Stiles makes his move, not willing to wait any longer. He spins Derek around to face him, shoves him back against the tiled wall and presses their bodies together, hands planted on either side of Derek's head. He grins devilishly at him and smashes their mouths together, already worked up enough that the kiss is intense and passionate right off the bat. He isn't careful with his fangs, not like Derek used to be with him before he died, and he quickly ends up nicking Dereks' bottom lip and getting his first taste of blood that morning. It's warm and delicious on his tongue, making him hum with pleasure.

"Stiles!" Derek gasps, his cock fully hard now.

Needing more, Stiles wrenches his mouth away from Derek's and moves it down to the side of Derek's neck. He rocks his hips as he locates the scar and without preamble sinks his fangs deep into the skin, filling his mouth with hot blood that goes straight to his dick and helps satiate his hunger.

* * *

Derek whines high in his throat as Stiles feeds from him. It hurts but also feels really fucking good, his cock leaking copious amounts of pre-come which makes the slide easier as it rubs against Stiles'. The difference in their body temperatures means that Stiles feels like an icicle against him, a shocking sensation that's in direct contrast to the heat still pouring from the shower head next to them. He clutches at Stiles' back and smacks his head against the wall, his eyes half-lidded as he allows the vampire to take what he needs, trusting him not to take too much at once.

There's something so intimate about doing this for his undead lover. A vampire feeding in fiction is commonly used as a metaphor for sex, but there's nothing metaphorical about it in real life, seeing as he and Stiles both get turned on every time. He knows just what's going to happen next. He already feels a bit lightheaded because of the blood loss. It's almost like he's high, and that will make their lovemaking all the better, take the pleasure to an entirely different level he never knew was possible before Stiles became a vampire.

His hole clenches with anticipation.

"Stiles, please!" he begs, needing the younger man to fuck him.

Stiles drinks for a few more seconds and then removes his mouth from Derek's neck. He stares at him with pupils so dilated that there's no iris visible, and the lower half of his face is coated in red. Derek would've been grossed out by such a sight back before Stiles turned, but now he just finds it unbearably sexy.

"Arms around my neck," Stiles commands, getting all dominant like he always does when he feeds. It brings the predator in him to the surface.

Once Derek has done as he was told, Stiles slips his hands around the backs of Derek's thighs and picks him up. Being held up so effortlessly like this shouldn't be so sexy either. It should make Derek feel weak, should have the wolf inside protesting like a savage animal, but in an odd way, it makes him feel powerful. That he can make Stiles want him so much that he just has to have him right the fuck now…there's nothing like it. It's an addictive feeling.

"Get the lube," Stiles says, voice all low and husky. He licks his lips, savouring the tang of the blood around his mouth.

Looking to his right, Derek spots the bottle they keep in the shower and picks it up. He gives it to Stiles and wraps his legs around Stiles' waist, holding on tightly so that the vampire has his hands free to finger him open.

"You want me?" Stiles whispers, leaning in close and scraping a fang over Derek's bristly chin. He brings a slick finger to Derek's hole and rubs over it teasingly.

Derek whimpers, wanting to be filled up already. "Yeah…"

"Want me to fuck you hard?"

"Yes! Just do it already!" Derek cries, banging his head against the wall again.

Stiles laughs at him, but there's no mockery to it. "Needy."

Derek opens his mouth to give a scathing retort, but he doesn't manage to get another word out because that's when Stiles chooses to slide his finger inside of his hole all the way up to the last knuckle. He thrusts it in and out a few times, allowing Derek to get used to it, and then he inserts a second digit and starts scissoring them apart. It's fast, but Derek is willing to take the burn if it means he gets to have Stiles' cock inside of him that much quicker.

As soon as Stiles works a third finger inside of Derek, he deems him ready and takes them all out. He swiftly slicks up his cock and then, with some careful manoeuvring, manages to position the head at Derek's hole.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Uh-huh…want it…" Derek says, feeling unbearably empty. Mercifully, he isn't left that way for long.

In the next second, Stiles sheaths himself to the hilt inside of Derek's body, making him cry out. He stays there, standing still as a statue, for just a moment before pulling out most of the way and starting up a rapid pace with the next thrust in. He uses some of his vampire speed to fuck Derek so fast that Derek barely has time to miss the fullness of Stiles' cock before it's back again. His eyes roll back in his head and he holds onto his lover for dear life as his prostate is assaulted, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine and making all the hairs on his body stand on end. His cock bounces obscenely between them, red and angry-looking.

It's over before Derek knows it. It's just so good that he doesn't have the wherewithal to clamp a hand around the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm before it's upon him. He howls as he comes, shooting thick seed over both of their torsos.

"F-fuck!" Stiles hisses. Derek's hole clenches tight around his cock, and he only manages to thrust inside the werewolf a few more times before he's overcome by his own orgasm.

He sinks his fangs back into Derek's neck as he rides it out, his hips still moving slowly to work his release deep inside of the older man, painting his insides white. The renewed taste of blood on his tongue prolongs the ecstasy, until finally his orgasm ends and he sags against Derek, pinning him to the wall with his mouth still latched onto the side of his neck. Derek doesn't complain, just holds him with his breathing slowly evening out again, thick fingers in his brown hair.

"That was amazing," Stiles murmurs, licking over the two small wounds he made.

"Mmm…it was," Derek agrees tiredly.

Eventually, Stiles' softening cock slips out of the werewolf's ass and he sets him back down to stand on his own two feet. "The way you look right now," Stiles says, taking a step back to run his eyes up and down Derek's body. "Covered in your own blood and come…damn."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Derek tells him amusedly, the bite on his neck already healing.

"If I could keep you like this all the time, I would," Stiles says unabashedly, smearing the fluids over Derek's chest, pearlescent white mixing with red.

"I think people would have an issue with that when I get groceries and stuff."

Stiles scoffs. "Prudes."

With a roll of his eyes, Derek steps sideways beneath the shower spray, the water instantly turning pink as it cleanses him. He hears Stiles huff his disappointment.

* * *

Once they're both clean and dry, Derek leads the way back into the bedroom and over to the bed, already feeling tired again because of the fucking he just received. He flops down on his back atop the mattress, allows Stiles to cuddle up to his side and pulls the sheets over them so that they can nap.

"Love you, Sourwolf," Stiles mumbles. He lies with his ear pressed right over Derek's heart, no doubt listening to its steady beating.

"I love you too," Derek responds, kissing the top of his head.

Minutes later, they're both out.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that was in the back of my mind for a while, and I just couldn't put off writing it any longer. It's quick and dirty, but I think it turned out pretty well. Let me know what you guys think. :)
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which Derek becomes jealous when Stiles gets friendly with another alpha. A/B/O.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
